The Beginning of Revenge
by Dr.Natural
Summary: Percy friends doesn't like Percy...Wait What? Gaea has Percy...What? And Luke back...What? Find out what happens when Gaea needs one powerful sacrifice to come back, and see what plans Gaea has for Percy. I suck at summary...Take a read
1. Chapter 1

_The Beginning of Revenge_

**Author note- This is my first fanfiction, leave me a comment if you like and if I need to fix any mistakes. And let me know if I should continue the story or not. Thank you :)**

Percy wake with a start. The Argo _ll _was rocking back and forth furiously he could hear a huge storm going on outside.

He went outside and found Leo working on damages on the ship, Jason and Piper were trying to calm down the storm clouds, Hazel was nowhere to be seen (bad case of seasickness), Frank was climbing on the mast, and Annabeth was trying to stop the cargo from going overboard.

Percy went over to Annabeth to ask who was doing this.

"Jackson!" she yelled over the storm "What the hell are you doing here!"

Percy put his hand over his ears trying to hear her better.

She shouted again but he still couldn't hear her.

Annabeth was about to shout for a third time when a huge wave crash into the boat, which cause Percy to go over board.

Once under water he sense's became clearer. He was about to go back up and help his friends out but then he hear a woman's voice.

"Come to the bottom of the cave."

He didn't want to leave his friends but for some reason he felt like he wasn't need. So he swam down to the bottom of the ocean, it didn't take him long to find the cave. He swam in and found only half of the cave was filled with water. He went to the only dry land that was down there.

Once he was up and women appear to him. Her eyes were close and her body was made of dirt.

"Gaea" he said coldly

Percy was about to jump into the water when a mud wall rose in front of him.

"My dear demigod you are not going anywhere." she said with a smile

Percy brought out his sword but as soon as it was taken out two mud columns shot up and wrap around Percy's hands, causing him to drop his sword.

"Let me go!" he shouted at the earth goddess

"My dear boy why would I do that. I need you."

"I'll not be sacrificed!"

"Oh you will be. See I do need two demigods to rise me or one really powerful one." she said with a cold smile

Percy was horrified. The goddess just smile then form a mist cloud that show Percy friends.

"I swear on the river of spxy if you hurt them…."

Gaea rise her hand for silence. "I just want you to hear them."

Annabeth shouted at Leo "How the hell did Jackson get on the ship!"

"I don't know, I didn't see him on the ship yesterday or the day before."

"That loser" he heard Jason say "can't stay out of any of our business. Always acting like he's a hero. Thinking everything is about him."

"Think he might have drawn?" ask Frank

"Doubt it and besides I try to do that before but didn't work. Perks for being the sea god son."

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know what the hard part is?" ask Leo "Pretending to like the guy and pretending to be his friend."

"Agree" they all said

"I think he has a crush on me. Gross!" said Annabeth

Somebody new walk into the room everyone was at and put his arm around Annabeth. She look up and kiss the guy. As if on cue the guy turn around and it was LUKE!

"What the hell!' Percy shouted close to being in tears

"As you may guess" the earth goddess started "your so called friends weren't really your friends at all."

"No! you're lying!"

"My dear boy I'm not. This is how your friends truly feel about you."

"This must be a dream. Luck is dead and there's no way he would have sided with you."

"I promise you it is not a dream. And Luck did side with me." she paused to let that sink in then continue "He's my little spy on the ship." Gaea said with a smile

"No…..NOOO!" Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why?" he ask

"Why what?"

"Why are you showing me this?'

"Because you are special to me. And believe it or not I care about you."

"Why do you care for me?"

"Well you're amazing, you defend my son, cheated death multiple times and even turn down immortally. And I want to get revenge for you. Even if you say no, I'll still get revenge for you."

Percy couldn't say anything he was too shocked.

She continue "And once I have risen, I'll rise you as well. You shall guide my army to camp half- blood and help destroy both Roman and Greek demigods, then we shall destroy the Gods and rule over the plant together."

"I'll never help you!" Percy shouted

Gaea walk over to Percy and put her hands on Percy's cheeks and kiss him.

This made Percy speech lest.

Gaea pulled back and said "You don't even want to hear what your mother has to say about you."

"You keep her out of this! And why the hell did you kiss me!"

"Can't you take a hint Jackson?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Gaea started to form a mud box around Percy.

Before he was fully surround by mud Percy heard Gaea said "By this time tomorrow you shall be tie to the saterfic table and your friends shall watch you die!"

"What friends?" Percy said

Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I am really surprised that I have followers and favorites it's so cool XD and for the upload for ch. 2 i'm new to this**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes and tell me if i should continue with the story or not. :) Merry christmas and a happy new year!**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson books**

When I came to I saw Polycoats standing over me.

"Well well sea brat looks like i get to kill you after all." he said with a cold smile

Then he just walk off.

I look around and saw vally. I was gonna scratch my head but i saw that my hands and feet were tie to the poles that were connected to the table.

"Great" i said to myself "look at the mess I got myself into now."

I layed on the table (couldn't do anything else) and glare at me self.

I don't know how long I did that but i didn't come to until i heard a noise off into the distances. I looked around and didn't see anything.

"finally they're here!" I heard a giant say sounding annoyed

I had a bad feeling that they were my friends.

"Friends?" I hear a voice in my head say "You don't have any friends. If you had friends you wouldn't be here. If you had friends they wouldn't treat you like shit!"

I didn't want to believe that the heads in my head wasn't true…..

My train of thought was cut off when I heard someone screaming.

I looked around and saw someone fly into the air and hit the ground a couple of feet right in front of me.

When the dust clear I could see who it was.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted

She looked over at me and she looked shock to see me.

"What the hell happen to you Jackson?" she ask

"I have no clue."

She glared at me like she doesn't believe me.

"JASON HELP!"

I looked over and saw that the giant Periboea (anti Aphrodite) had a hold on Piper.

Jason was coming over to save Piper when he was grab by the ankle by Porphyrion (anti Zeus) and pulled into a bear hug.

Luke was walking calmly over to me. Not caring about the battles that were going on around him.

"Well well well looks like you'll be joining the winning side." Luck said with a cold smile

I look at him confuse.

Then there were shadows casting over me. I looked up to see "my friends" capture by the giants.

Gaea rose up from the earth and clap her hands together.

When she did that the mist move around around "my friends."

Then "my friends" all at me. Like a veil has been lifted.

"Percy" Annabeth said above a whisper

I don't know how i knew but when she said my name I knew she was back.

"Now that the reunion is complete we can back to business."

"What are you talking about?" ask Jason

"Yes what are you talking about?" ask Poseidon sounding annoyed

Gaea was stunned "How did they get here she thought?"

"How….how did you get here?"

"What we can be sneaky if we wanna be." said Zeus with a smart ass grin

"Well no matter now!" she nodded to Polybotes and started to laugh

Polybotes ran over to me and stood right above with a knife over my chest.

"PERCY!" everyone shouted

That's when Polybotes plunged the knife into my chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

My blood dripping of the table and making a sizzling sound when it hits ground.

With the last bit of my energy I looked over at Annabeth.

Then darkness.


End file.
